In recent years, various electronic devices have been installed and various functions have been installed in a vehicle for convenience of passengers, and there has been a large difference in performance according to a vehicle model. In addition, in recent years, the vehicle has provided various driving modes including an active eco mode, a steering mode, a sport mode, a 4WD mode, and the like.
However, in the related art, driving mode functions may be improperly used, and a driver needs to set the driving mode functions while driving the vehicle. A number of drivers drive the vehicle in a specific mode while repetitive driving. In addition, there is a case that the specific mode changes depending on an environmental condition even with the same driver.
Accordingly, the driving mode used in the related art needs to reflect an environment element while driving according to the driver.
However, in the related art, the driving mode of a customer cannot correspond to a section characteristic, or the driving mode cannot reflect the environmental condition. In particular, customer characteristic information depending on a usual driving habit of the customer or an environment element such as weather, or the like cannot be reflected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.